The View
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Soul and Maka and how they affect each other in fifty sentences.


The View  
Sacred Silver Goddess

Soul and Maka! I know a lot of you guys liked May We All Drink happily so here is another Soul and Maka!

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. It's quiet enjoyable and therapeutic.

* * *

1. Strength

It was not the strength of her heart he was amazed at (he had learned long ago that she was helpful by nature), but by the strength of her arms when Black Star challenged (and lost to) Maka in an arm-wrestling match (he guessed all that training and twirling him around did do some good).

2. Drinks

"Ugh," Maka thought as she lugged her partner up the stairs to their apartment. "Never again will I agree to Liz and Black Star taking Soul to a bar."

3. Beast

He was a monster in looks; she was a monster in personality and strength; the mere thought of the arms and hands that always carried the books that hit them made them shiver in fear.

4. Insanity

It wasn't easy for them to fight the insanity of Asura; only because they had each other.

5. Pace

Normally people wouldn't even notice they were holding hands, but when a certain hand went to her waist instead they then started to wonder.

6. Books

He honestly thought she was joking when she said she wanted at least three of the rooms in their new house filled with bookshelves.

7. Fear

There was fear in her eyes and she grasped her scythe even tighter, but no amount of fear would prevent Maka Albarn from protecting the people she loves.

8. Paths

She figured there was someone out there who wanted to save her from the loneliness of never having her mother around and that is who made her meet Soul.

9. Season

Maka loved winter because it reminded her of a certain Scythe's hair; Soul loved spring because the grassy fields reflected her eyes.

10. Air

The wind played with her hair, she laid beside him and for once, everything was peaceful.

11. Melody

His sound was one of violence and hate, but after he met her, it started to sound more peaceful and gentle.

12. Jealousy

After he became a Death Scythe, there were piles and piles of letters in his locker, but there were even more in Maka's locker and he wasn't sure how to handle that (so he tore every one of those letters apart and made sure to hide the scraps from Maka).

13. Fantasy

Whether she liked it or not, Soul was the center of every day-dream she had.

14. Weakness

Nobody knew it (even he didn't realize it) but Maka was definitely Soul's Achilles Heel.

15. Pause

When he confessed to Maka, she didn't waste any time and kissed him.

16. Angel

She was definitely not an angel by his standards, but as he watched her sleep he realized if he looked closely, he could imagine the creases of the sheets to be wings.

17. Fun

They each had (_**very**_) different versions of entertainment, but when it was just them, they would sit side by side and read and watch T.V. and just do nothing, only to have fun.

18. Rest

"If you love it so much, why don't you marry it!" "Why would I two-time you like that over something like _**sleep**_?"

19. Colors

When asked their favorite color, they wold always glance at each other before saying Red (it was the color of her lips and his eyes).

20. Desire

They claimed not to love each other, but Maka liked to wear socks when she slept and always bought Soul a jazz record for his birthday and Soul cooked his special pancakes on Sunday just because she liked Raspberries and Sunday was her favorite day of the week.

21. Support

Whether he knew it or not, he was the only reason Maka hasn't killed herself.

22. Best

She strived to be the best Meister in the world; he strived to be the best Weapon in the world, but they both needed each other to do it.

23. Moment

He screamed as she threw him across the graveyard and took the blow that was meant to kill them both.

24. Anger

"Maka, you need anger managmen-ow! Enough with the books!"

25. Feelings

No matter what they did to hide it, years had made them both wear their hearts on their sleeve to each other.

26. Yours

Their motto to each other: whats mine is yours and if you say otherwise I'll deck you with a book into next week/use my cool and awesome scythe power to knock some sense into you.

27. Battlefield

Who knew that the ultimate battle would be for them would be telling each other how they felt?

28. Lips

He was in the middle of a battle that only a level three Meister could really handle, she was panting from exhaustion and all he could look at were her lips?

29. Phones

Sometimes Soul considered tracking down the guy who invented the communication device, just so he could thank him for helping him stay in touch with Maka while she went on other missions.

30. Action

"A cool guy like me takes action ya know?" "Then how come it took forever to kiss me?" "I...dunno."

31. Mirror

When she looked into the mirror, she saw a plain, homely girl who loved books; when he caught her staring with that lonesome expression he said, "All I see is a strong Meister who can kick ass." and it really made her week.

32. Trust

It wasn't that she didn't trust his abilities to keep her safe, it was just that if he was going to die while protecting her, she might as well die too since she didn't want to live in a world without him.

33. Surrender

The one word they both hate (also the only thing they have in common when it comes to literature).

34. Gender

He always made sure to look cool in front of a crowd; she never gave a damn about how she acted so long as she had a book in her hand.

35. Friendship

The only reason they didn't confess earlier was because they were afraid of ruining their partnership in the process if one of them said no.

36. Tears

If there was one thing Soul could never stand about Maka, it was how cute she looked when she cried.

37. Love

She didn't believe in it; he just had no clue how to deal with it.

38. Oblivious

"Why can't he get it through his thick skull that I actually like him?" "Maka? Who're ya talkin about?" "...Nobody."

39. Injury

"Dammit!" Soul cursed as he gazed at the bandage wrapped around her head. "Wake up already Maka."

40. Falling

She always felt like drowning whenever she looked into the deep red of his eyes.

41. Rumors

"I don't care what everyone else says, the only Meister for me is Maka!"

42. Dream

He was so dreaming; there was no way Maka was wearing a bikini and _**actually managing to look pretty damn sexy**_.

43. Warmth

She somehow knew whenever he was thinking about his awful life back home because she always came into his room, crawled into his covers with him and hugged him.

44. Numbers

The odds were always against them, but when Soul got on one knee and held out the ring, it was suddenly in their favor.

45. Sunset

After a hard days work of kishin slaying and school, they would always look out towards the sunset and think about what tomorrow would bring them.

46. Unlocked

The only person who had ever completely opened up his heart was Maka.

47. Name

"What kind of a name is Maka?" "Well what kind of a name is Soul?" Though both of their names are odd; it's just one of the things they like about each other.

48. Heat

"No, she _**is **_seeing someone." He growled as he yanked Maka's shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

49. Tea

Even though it sucked, Soul loved getting sick; especially when Maka made her famous Milk Tea just for him.

50. Glass

No matter how tough she appeared, Soul knew Maka's heart was fragile.


End file.
